How Could Someone Hurt Me So Bad And Undo It
by Psych94
Summary: This is my first PHEELY. It is sad in the beginning and then it gets better in the end!
1. Chapter 1

How could someone who said they loved me and still do hurt me so bad?

Chapter 1 

It was a normal day when Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy were walking home from school. They had been seing each other for 5 weeks and 3 days. They had exchanged their three words (I Love You). They were talking about what they would do since it was a friday night.Very tramatic.

Keely- So, Phil what do you want to do tonight?

Phil- Well babe, We could make out in your bedroom. Your mom is gone on a buisness trip right?

Keely- Yea! She wont be back for 2 weeks. But Courtney will be there.

Phil- No big. You have a lock on your door!

Keely- Hell yea! Phil I love you.

Phil- I love you too. Baby is something wrong?

Keely- No. But promise me that if your dad fixes the time machine you will take me with you or you will stay here.

Phil- I promise no one and nothing will tear us apart, ok? He kisses her forhead.

Keely- Ok.

They got up to the porch.

Phil- So see you around seven?

Keely- Sure Philly Willy!

Phil- I love you babe. (He goes over and holds her for a minute while kissing her forhead.)

Keely- love you too. (She starts to cry a little Not wanting to let go.)

Phil- (He backs up). Babe whats wrong?

Keely- Nothing its just I love it when you hold me.

Phil- Well if you want I can stay the night and hold you all night.

Keely- I would love that. Courtney wont get back until 3:00am she works late. (Courtney is Aj Michalka)

Phil- Cool, Bye hun

Keely- Bye

A few hours passed and Keely has finally found the right outfit and everything. Then the doorbell rings. She opens the door.

Phil- Hey cutie!

Keely- Hey yourself!

Phil- So want to watch a movie?

Keely- Sure

Phil- What kind?

Keely- Something scary so I can cuddle up to my man!

Phil- Yea I'm defenitly thinking a scary movie too!

An hour after the movies over Phil and Keely are making out on her bed.

Phil- (Unstraps her bra)

Keely- Phil I don't think I am ready for that yet.

Phil- (Still pushing up on her) I love you so much babe. I can't help it you just really turn me on.

Keely- (Tries to push him off of her) Phil please stop.

Phil- Just relax babe I wont hurt you.

Keely- PHIL NO PLEASE DON'T. (By now she is in full tear mode)

Phil- Ignores her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Keely- Please Phil don't do this.

Phil- KEELY JUST RELAX. WE LOVE EACH OTHER I WONT HURT YOU.

Keely- You already are, Keely cried out.

An hour passes and Phil finally stops. But he thought fast he stuck a needle in Keely to put her out for the rest of the night. ...The next day...By this time phil was gone.

Keely- (Wakes up) OMG. Phil raped me. (She starts to hypervenalate and cry while curling up in a ball under her covers)

Phil- (Back at his house) Omg. Poor Keely I didn't realize I went that hard on her. I never really ment to hurt her I got too caught up. She wont ever talk to me. She is going to call the cops on me. Every one will hate me. But I had to show her my love.

Keely stayed in her room all day.

Courtney- (Knocks on Keely's door and walks in) Keely, Are you ok? You have been in your room all day.

Keely- No. Courtney, Can I tell you a secret?

Courtney- You know you can tell me anything I am your sister. I promise I wont tell.

Keely- Ok. Last night when you were working. Me and Phil were watching a movie. Then we went upstairs and made out. He unstrapped my bra. And I begged him not to and told him to please stop I even screamed but...

Courtney- But what?

Keely- He r-ra-...

Courtney- KEELY! WHAT DID HE DO?

Keely- HE RAPED ME. (By now she was totally hypervenalating and crying)

Courtney- (She was holding Keely while rocking her)

Courtney- Well you have work in 30 minutes. Are you going?

Keely- Um...Yea.

Courtney- Are you sure? Are you going to be ok?

Keely- Yea I will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

While Keely was at work her mind was destracted by what happened. She works at a teen club but it is also for adults so they serve the beer to the teens too!

Phil- (Desides to stalk Keely but while doing he starts to become very very obsessed)

Boss- Keely is something wrong? You seem depressed and destracted at the same time.

Keely- It is just something bad happened last night to me and I just don't feel like myself.

Boss- Well I will let you take the night out. But do me a favor.

Keely- Sure?

Boss- Try to have fun tonight go to a party!

Keely- Thanks Chloe you rock! (She hugs Chloe)

Boss- No problem!

Keely- (Pulls out her cell phone to call Ryan to come pick her up in his hott new car) (For those of you that watch WildFire Ryan is Junior I wanted to use his real name ; )

Ryan- (Answers his cell phone) Hello?

Keely- Hey can you pick Michelle up then me and get some people for a party?

Ryan- Sure babe I will be there in ten minutes!

Ten minutes pass and Ryan pulls up. By the was it is 9:30pm by this time.

Ryan- Hey shorty need a lift!

Keely- Heeeyyy! Hell yea!

Ryan, Michelle, And a few other totally hot guys- Jump in.

Keely- k.

Ryan- Ok guys I heard of this really hot party so lets go!

Keely's cell phone rings.

Keely- (Answers) Hello?

Phil- Keely.

Keely- (Pulls the phone away) Ryan pull over I have to use the bathroom.

Ryan- Ok.

Keely runs into a store to talk to Phil in the bathroom.

Keely- Don't ever call me talk to me or come near me again.

Phil- Now Baby, You know that I love you and I had to prove it to you.

Keely- First of all don't ever call me baby again. Second of all I told you to stop that I wasn't ready for that and you didn't listen so that proves to someone that you don't really care.

Phil- Pretty fast. But you know I love you and I will never stop.

Keely- Keep but I don't love you anymore.

Phil- I will follow you everywhere.

Keely- Just leave me alone, Please.

Phil- Keel thats impossible you are just so perfect and I love you too much.

Keely- (Hangs up the phone and leans up against the wall)

Five minutes Keely comes out of the bathroom and back to Ryan's car.

Michelle- Keel, Are you ok? Who was that?

Keely- Yea, Um, No one.

Ryan- Cool lets go.

Keely- (Keely gets a text message from Phil) It Says:Keely baby, Stop it now. You know I will always be there so it is impossible for me to leave you alone.

Keely- (Keely texts him back)

Phil- (Phil gets a text message from Keely) It Says: DAMN IT PHIL QUIT CALLING ME YOUR BABY I AM NOT, QUIT STALKING ME AND IT IS POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE JUST THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE. IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ME.

Keely- (Keely gets one last text) It Says: Keely I didn't raped you, I showed you my love for you. You are my baby and always will be. And it is impossible for me not to stalk you and not leave you alone. Now have fun at this party and don't mess with other guys cause' remember I am just right outside and will see it.

Phil- (Phil gets one last text) It Says: Please stop. I didn't call the cops. Just stop, Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Keely got out of the car and was headed up the house for the party but Ryan stopped her.

Ryan- (Grabbed Keely by the arm) Keely what is wrong? I know that was Phil who called you and texted you. Now what is going on.

Keely- (Her eyes start to tear up) Yes it was Phil. But I can't tell you whats going on.

Ryan- Fine but if you do I am here for you.

Keely- Thanks.

As soon as Keely walks in the house Michelle drags her into a room.

Michelle- Keely what is wrong and don't you dare tell me nothing.

Keely- Ok. Courtney knows and now you know but promise you wont tell.

Michelle- I promise.

Keely- Ok. Last Night Phil came over around seven. We watched a two hour movie. When it was over we went up to my room and made out. Then Phil unstrapped my bra. I told him I wasn't ready for that. Still pushing up on me he said, love you so much babe, I can't help it you just really turn me on. Then I tried to push him off of me and said Phil please stop. He still didn't listen he just said, Just relax babe I wont hurt you. Then I screamed, PHIL NO PLEASE DON'T. All he did was ignore me. I said, Please Phil don't do this. This time he screamed angry and loud, KEELY JUST RELAX. WE LOVE EACH OTHER I WONT HURT YOU. And then I said, You already did as I just layed there not fighting any more and crying. After an hour he stuck a needle in me to put me out for the rest of the night.

Michelle- Omg he raped you I am so sorry.

Keely- It is ok. You don't have to be sorry you dodn't do it to me he did.

Keely- Thats why I told Ryan to pull over because Phil called and so I talked to him in the bathroom. He said he was going to follow me everywhere and he kept calling me baby. He said if I mess around with any guys tonight he will find out because he will be out there watching me. And I did see his car.

Michelle- Well, Did you call the cops?

Keely- No.

Michelle- Why not?

Keely- I just can't, Please Michelle don't tell no one or do nothing I will find a way to handle this.

Michelle- Ok. But you better.

Keely- How could someone who said they loved me and still do hurt me so bad?

Michelle- I don't know. I don't know.

Keely- Lets just go out there and have a hell of a time! Ok?

Michelle- Ok.

After an hour all of Keely's friends dared Keely to drink of few beers but before that to get her nose pierced. So Keely decided to.

Piecer- Are you ready miss?

Keely-Yes. (Feeling nervous as everyone was watching her)

Piecer- One,Two,THREE!

Keely- (Breathed in deeply) DAMN SON OF A BITCH!

Keely- Cheese and rice that hurt like hell.

Piecer- Well now it is over with. You may get up from the chair now.

Keely- Thank the fucking god.

Everyone was laughing.

Keely- Oh kiss my ass!

Michelle- Ok guys turn the music back on and lets party!

Ryan- Ok Keely you said you would drink a few beers.

Keely- Ok give me a beer.

It is 3:00am and Keely is drunk so Ryan drives Keely to her house. Michelle has to carry her in because she is passed out. But Phil is still following. He waited for Michelle to leave and then climbed up to Keely's window and opened it. He went and layed down next to her knowing she was to drunk and passed out to wake up. He played with her hair by gently running his fingers through it. As she breathed he held her closely and kissed her forhead and neck leaving small hickeys.

Keely- (Wakes up and realizes she is in Phil's arms, Somehow she feels safe even though he raped her. She was afraid to move and at the same time she didn't want to so she stayed where she was and just went back to sleep)

Phil- (Wakes up and noticing he is holding Keely and how she sleeps like an angel so he got up quietly not wanting to wake her and went back out the window.)

A few hours later Keely woke back up.

Keely- (Yawned) Damn my head hurts. (She walks down stairs)

Courtney- Goodmorning! How was getiing drunk last night?

Keely- Fine until now. I have a freaking head ache.

Courtney- Thats what you get for trying to drink away your depression.

Keely- Whatever. I was creeped out this morning.

Courtney- Why?

Keely- When I woke up I was in Phils arms I was scared to move and wake him because of what he might do. But at the same time I felt so safe and didn't want to move even though he did rape me. I don't know anymore I am just so screwed up.

Courtney- No you are not I would probally feel the same way to.

Keely- But there is one problem.

Courtney- What is that?

Keely- I have school in one day. I will have to face him at my locker in classes at lunch. I am scared.

Courtney- We will think of something ok?

Keely- Ok.

This chapter was longer to make it good for you guys! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Ok all of you guys were so awesome. You guys told me that you wanted me to add more so here is chapter five for ya : - )**

Keely- (Walks to answer her cell phone) Hello?

Michelle- Hey are you ok?

Keely- Yea. Why?

Michelle- I just drove down your street and saw Phil. He looked kind of obsessed. He looked like he was drunk or on drugs or something. He was in his car just staring at your house, He didn't even notice me drive by.

Keely- Of coarse.

Michelle- Courtney has work soon right?

Keely- Yea. Why?

Michelle- Well you are going to be home alone. What if he tries to come and do something? Then what?

Keely- I don't know. But...I don't know.

Michelle- Want me to stay with you?

Keely- No I will think of something. Just ride down the street every now and then.

Michelle- Ok.

Keely- I might go to work and hang or sing.

Michelle- Cool. Got to go. Peace out homey!

Keely- Peace out!

After an hour Courtney has left for work. Keely was in her room writing songs with her head phones on.

Keely- (Gets up to rush downstairs and look what was going on. She heard a big knock even with her head phones on.) Officer what is going on.

Officer- There was a car crash including your sister. She is at the Pickford Hospital. Do you need a ride there?

Keely- No thank you. I have a car.

Officer- Ok. Miss?

Keely- Yea?

Officer- Please drive safe there.

Keely- I will. Thank you sooo much.

Officer- You're welcome!

Five minutes Keely got to the hospital.

Keely- (Walks up to the desk) Excuse me,My sister Courtney Teslow was brought in from a car crash.

Desk Lady- Yes she was. But you can't see her yet. She is still in surgrey. But you can wait in the other room.

Keely- Thank you so much.

Desk Lady- You're welcome!

While Keely was waiting for the doctors to come out and tell her if Courtney was ok or not and if she could see her or not she got a text message from Phil.

Keely- (Opens her phone to see what it says) It Says: How is Courtney? Did the doctors tell you anything yet?

Phil- (Gets a text message from Keely) It Says: Like you don't know.

Keely- (Gets another text message) It Says: Keely please I don't want to fight now. How is she?

Phil- (Gets another text message) It Says: They told me to wait that she was _still in surgrey_. No doctors have come out yet.

Keely- (Gets another text) It Says: Ok,Be patient. I am sure she will be fine. Do you want me to come inside.

Phil- (Gets another text message) It Says: Phil how do you always have faith like that? How did you always know something was going to be ok and then it is?

Keely- (Gets another text message) It Says: I don't know Keels. It is just how I am. But do you want me to come in?

Phil- (Gets another text message) It Says: Phil it hurts what you did for me. But somehow I still have feelings for you. Phil I do want you to come in but before you do I have to tell you something and you have to promise me something ok?

Keely- (Gets another text) It Says: Ok I will promise you whatever but tell me what you have to tell me.

Phil- (Gets another text message) It Says: You have to promise to never push up on me again and to listen to me if I tell you to stop.

Keely- (Gets another text message) It Says: Ok I promise. Keely please tell me what is so important so I can come in.

Phil- (Gets one last text message) It Says: Phil,I am pregnant. You are the father I don't want this baby to grow up with out a father like I had to. If you really love me like you say you do then I know I can trust you in being there for me.

There is a silence on texting for 2 minutes.

**HaHa! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Now I know some of you guys are feeling uncomfortable about sexy Phil being a raper and especially to Keely but I had a dream about this story before making it so thats how I came up with it. And with my luck lol I was Keely. What a joy. But I hope you guys like how I reunited Phil and Keely by adding that Keely is pregnant! You guys can mail me any time and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW: - )**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note 

**Ok now I know you guys hate me for leaving a cliff hanger! But in a day or two a will post up my chapter six. Just let me tell you one thing, Things totally get better! Trust me since it is my story lol**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Here is chapter 6 for you guys!**

2 minutes later.

Keely- (Gets one last text message) It Says: Keels I am sorry totally sorry. I hope we can just forget this whole week. I will be in in about 20 minutes mom wants me to help her real quick.

20 minutes later. Phil walks into the hospital to only find Keely asleep in the chair. So he tucked her in. An hour later the doctor comes out. He calls KEELY TESLOW! Phil taps Keely to get her up.

Keely- (Stands up and walks to the doctor) Yes?

Doctor- Your sister is doing great! The only reason as to why we gave her surgrey was to cover up the bad scars. She needs to stay 3 nights. Will you be staying with her?

Keely- Yes.

**Ok so I know that this chapter was short as shit but I don't have time to finish it right now and I need it downloaded like now so the next chapter after this will be up some time today.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The doctor leaves the waiting room. Keely goes and starts walking to find her sister's room.

Phil- Hey,You ok?

Keely- Yea,Why?

Phil- You look so pale and like you are going to collapse. Are you dizzy?

Keely- Kind of.

Phil- Maybe you should sit down.

Keely- Phil I don't need to sit down. Let me find Courtney's room and then I will sit down.

Phil- Ok.

5 minutes later they find Courtney's room and walk in. Courtney's eyes are open.

Keely- Hey.

Courtney- Hey.

Keely- How are you feeling?

Courtney- Ok I guess. I hurt like hell.

Keely- Sorry.

Courtney- It is ok. So how long do I have to stay?

Keely- The doctor didn't tell you?

Courtney- No I haven't seen the doctor yet.

Keely- Oh,Well he said three nights. So I will be with you.

Courtney- Thanks.

Keely- Anytime. Hey I will be back in a second ok. Hospitals make me kind of dizzy and I need some air.

Courtney- No problem. I am going to get some rest anyways.

Keely- Ok. Then we will let you. Love you. Bye.

Courtney- Love you too. Bye.

Keely and Phil walk out of the room and start walking down the halls.

Phil- Hey do you want to stay here and cuddle in a chair and try to get some sleep? I could go back to your house and get some stuff for you.

Keely- Are you sure?

Phil- Yea.

Keely- Ok,Thanks.

Phil- No problem. What do you want me to get?

Keely- Just a blanket or two.

Phil- Be back in about 15 minutes.

Keely- Ok,Phil?

Phil- Yea?

Keely- (Walks over to him and hugs him so tight and whispers in his here thanks)

Phil- Keel,You know I would do anything for you.

Keely- Phil we really need to talk. I know you didn't mean to hurt me but you did. I am trying to forget but it is going to take some time. I do love you more than anything I didn't mean it when I said I didn't on the phone the other day. I know you will take care of me and this baby. And I know that you do really love us both. And one more thing it is girl.

Phil- I am glad you know that I do love you. You are my whole world. And I promise I will take care of you and the baby. I am so srry for hurting you I don't know what came over me. But Keel tell me one thing,How do you know it is a girl.

Keely- Pim came to the house and scanned me. It is positive that the baby is a girl.

Phil- I will be back in 15 minutes.

Keely- Ok.

15 minutes later Phil comes back and finds Keely the only one in the waiting room.

Phil- Hey.

Keely- Hey,Thanks.

Phil- No problem. Here. (He wraps both of them in a blanket)

They both fall happily asleep forgetting that whole week! A few hours later Phil woke up to finding Keely's head on his shoulder.

Phil- Keels. Get up its morning.

Keely- Huh? Oh. Phil I will be right back I am going to check on Courtney.

Phil- Ok.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

When keely got back from checking on Courtney.

Phil- How is she?

Keely- Great actually. But Phil I have to go to work. So are you staying or leaving?

Phil- I will stay here and keep an eye on her.

Keely- Thanks! (She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek) See you later.

Phil (Still shocked finally got these words out) Ok see you later.

Once Keely is done work she goes to her house and gets some clothes for her and Courtney and Phil. She got Courtney some magazines and her cell phone. Then she arrives the hospital and walks in.

Keely- Hey.

Phil- Hey. Whats with the bag?

Keely- I got you,me,and Courtney some clothes. Courtney some magazines and her cell phone.

Phil- Thanks. You are a great older sister!

Keely- Thanks. I am going to go give her her stuff. Be right back.

Phil- Ok.

Keely goes in to Courtney's room.

Keely- Hey!

Courtney- Hey!

Keely- I got you some clothes,magazines,and your cell phone.

Courtney- Thanks! I love you. You're the best.

Keely- Thanks. Love you too.

Keely walked out of the room and changed in a bathroom. When she got out she saw Phil asleep in a chair.

Keely- (Walked over and put her head on his chest and cuddled him) I love you Phil.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**When Phil woke up he found Keely's head on his chest and her hand across and her face deep in. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forhead while saying I love you Keels.**

Keely- (Woke up) Phil what time is it?

Phil- 8:00am.

Keely- Thanks. I am going to see if Courtney woke up yet. Be right back.

Phil- Ok.

Keely goes into Courtney's room and found her asleep so she tucked her in and said I love you. Keely went back to the waiting room and sat down next to Phil.

Phil- How is she? Is she awake?

Keely- She is doing great and she is still sleeping.

Phil- Ok. Are you ok?

Keely- Yeah. Why?

Phil- You look pale again.

Keely- Hospitals. My mom swore that when I was born I passed out I was so scared.

Phil- Oh. You aren't going to pass out now are you?

Keely- (Laughs) No.

Phil- So, Have you thought of a name for the baby?

Keely- What do you think of the name Savaanah?

Phil- Its beautiful.

Keely- Cool. Then thats the baby's name. What should her middle name be?

Phil- Hmm. How about Savaanah Christine?

Keely- Yeah. I like that Savaanah Christine Diffy.

Phil- You want to take in my last night?

Keely- Phil, We need to forget about that bad week. For our baby. I think god did this for a reason and to me it is a blessing. And I love you and want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you.

Phil- I feel the same way. I love you Keels.

Keely- I love you too. (She leaned in and kissed him)

Phil- So how are we going to tell this to our parents?

Keely- Lets just say we are having a baby and then run like hell!

Phil- Haha. No we can't do that. I wish we could but we can't.

Keely- Well than how?

Phil- Ok. We go together to my parent's house. We sit them down and say Mom, Dad we are having a baby girl. And when they scream then after words let our heads do the talking. Then we can go to your house and do the same with your mom.

Keely- Sounds good. But Phil I have a question.

Phil- Ok.

Keely- Are we getting married before the baby comes or after?

Phil- Before. I mean if you want to.

Keely- Yes. It sounds for the better in every way.

**Ok so this is the end of my chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed! I think that definitely shows you guys that it is getting better. Please review : - )**


	11. Authors Note 2

Authors Note 

**Ok this is another Authors Note. I was fallig asleep at my computer desk and mistakenly wrote "You want to take in my last night?" I meant to write "You want to take in my last Name?" So sorry! lol. But this is the end of the Authors Note. So peace out : - )**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**Ok guys I hope you liked chapter 9! Savaanah Christine Diffy such a beautiful name. I came up with Savaanah because I was watching 7th heaven and when Lucy had her baby she named her Savaanah. I came up with Christine because my next door neighbor's name is Christine. And you guys all know how I got diffy! Hope you enjoy!**

Phil- Do you have work today?

Keely- No. Why?

Phil- Just wondering. Keely?

Keely- Yeah?

Phil- What are we going to do about school? What about a home for us and the baby. What about the wedding?

Keely- School we can go through. There is no law saying pregnant women can't go to school. The home we can get because I have like $17,000 dollars saved up from work and I can still work. And again for the wedding we will just use the money I have from work and we will go through and make it the way we want it to be.

Phil- No when you start to show you aren't working. You will relax. I am the man here I will get a job. But on the other stuff ok.

Keely- Now thats not fair Phil. The will give me a maternity leave. They have to. They will when it comes close to having the baby. **(I would know this because thats what they did with my counselor at school and the gym teatcher)**

Phil- keely, What happens if all the work causes you to go into early labor and the baby could die?

Keely- Now Phil that never happens.

Phil- Keely yes it does. I will make a deal with you. When you are 7 months pregnant exactly thats when you stop working ok?

Keely- Fine.

**Ok I know this chapter was kind of short but I had to do some stuff after all it is "Mother's Day"**

**I hope all of you guys enjoyed the story. **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Hey I hope you guys liked the ending of Chapter 10! I am almost positive that I won't make a spelling mistake in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Phil- (Puts his arm around Keely and kisses her forhead) Promise me one thing.

Keely- (Lays her head on his shoulder) Ok?

Phil- Promise me that you will take it easy. You can work and walk around and everything just don't do to much. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt.

Keely- I promise. (She pulls him in and kisses him on the lips)

Phil- Well I think I like you pregnant!

Keely- Hey! (She kisses him on the lips again and then puts her head on his shoulder)

Phil- (Rubs her arm with his hand and kisses her forhead) I love you.

Keely- (Slowly dozing off because she is comfortable) I love you too. (She says lower and lower while falling asleep)

A few hours later. Keely lifts her head off of Phil's shoulder.

Phil- Hey (He says while kissing her head)

Keely- Hey yourself! I am going to check on Courtney be right back.

Phil- (Grabs her hand) Hey where's my "I'm Leaving Kiss"?

Keely- (Backs up and leans in and kisses him on the lips) There happy Philly Willy!

Phil- Yes!

Keely finally gets in Courtney's room and finds her awake.

Keely- Hey.

Courtney- Hey.

Keely- One more day.

Courtney- YAY! So what is up with you and Phil?

Keely- Courtney, I am pregnant.

Courtney- WHAT!

Keely- Yeah.

Courtney- It is Phil's right?

Keely- Courtney! Of course.

Courtney- So did you guys think of a name?

Keely- Yes. Savaanah Christine Diffy.

Courtney- Diffy? So you're marrying him?

Keely- Yes. I love him. And this baby. And I know he will take care of us both.

Courtney- He won't ever hurt you like that again will he?

Keely- No. He promised. I am going to let you get your rest.

Courtney- Ok. I can't believe it is 10:00 already.

Keely- 10:00? I have slept most of the day and am still tired. Wow. Well the sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come.

Courtney- Ok. Goodnight. I love you.

Keely- I love you too. Goodnight.

Keely walks out of her room and back to the waiting room.

Phil- Hey. How is she?

Keely- Good. I can't believe I slept until 10:00.

Phil- Well you're pregnant now. You are going to be more emotional, hungry, and tired.

Keely- How did you know that and I didn't?

Phil- I don't remember how but I just know it.

Keely- Oh. Well goodnight. I love you. (She kisses him and then lays her head on his chest with her arm across)

Phil- (He kisses her forhead) Goodnight. I love you too and Savaanah.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this lovey dovey chapter! PLEASE REVIEW: - )**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**Ok so I got a review from this one girl who rocked! I want to give a shout out to:**

**Shanaenae50591**

**clg**

**Cobraj899**

**Alotlikelove**

**Friendsfreak5604**

**SVU EO forever**

**Pheely101**

**So thanks to all you guys! Here is chapter 12.**

The next day Keely woke up from Phil's chest and kissed his head and walked to Courtney's room. She found Courtney already packing.

Keely- Hey (She said with a laugh)

Courtney- Hey, I will be ready in 10 minutes!

Keely- Ok let me wake Phil and sign you out!

Keely walks out of Courtney's room and walks in to the waiting room.

Keely- (Taps Phil) Sweetie wake up we're almost ready to go.

Phil- Ok. (He grabs her and kisses her)

Keely- (Smiles) What was that fro, Not that I didn't like it.

Phil- Just because.

Keely- Cool!

15 minutes later they left and headed home. Phil in his car and Keely and Courtney in Keely's car. Phil was indeed going back to Keely's place to help out. After all their mom was still on a buisness trip in Europe. Courtney sets her things in her room and takes a nap.

Phil- (Kisses Keely) What do you want to do?

Keely- I'm tired again so I am going to take a nap. (She kisses him back on the lips and walked up to her room)

Phil- Can I take a nap too? (Making a puppy face pout)

Keely- (Turned and looked at him) Uh FINE! You get me evertime with that face.

Phil- Yeah I know but it is what makes me so cute!

Keely- Yeah right!

Phil followed Keely upstairs and cuddle with her under the covers.

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I have some homework so...Hope you guys enjoyed : - )**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

**Hey whats up guys! I know alot of you guys emailed me saying you loved the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Keely and Phil have just now woken up from their nap and it is 12:30 in the afternoon.

Keely- (Looks up and sees Phil awake) Hey.

Phil- Hey how was your nap?

Keely- Great. How long have you been awake?

Phil- About a half an hour.

Keely- Oh. Are you hungry?

Phil- No. Why? Are you? Whatever you are craving I will go get now.

Keely- I am kind of. I am craving I mean Savaanah is craving SLOPPY JOES. OH GOD!

Phil- Well Savaanah needs her food. I will go to the store be back soon.

Keely- Ok. Phil?

Phil- Yeah?

Keely- (Walks up to him and kisses him) Thank you.

Phil- No problem. (He says as he kisses her back)

Keely- Love you.

Phil- Love you too.

15 minutes later Phil came back with her sloppy joe cans. And started making it for her. Then he went upstairs.

Phil- Here you go.

Keely- Mmm. Thanks.

Phil- No problem. Hey I am going to head home be back later. (Then he kisses her cheek)

Keely- Ok. See you later.

About 10 minutes after Keely has finished her sloppy joe she fell asleep.

The next day Keely woke up and got ready for school. It was a freaking Wednesday that she for some reason hated. Oh wait she knows why she hated it. It was because she had to puke every 2 minutes.

Keely- Courtney hurry we up we are going to be late.

Courtney- Ok. I'm coming. I don't want to look like I actually did come from a damn hospital.

Keely- Ok. Lets go.

Keely and Courtney hop in the car go to school. Keely parked in the students parking zone. And they both said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Keely fount Phil sitting so cutely in his chair.

Keely- Hey cutie!

Phil- Hey. How are you feeling?

Keely- Very pukey and I have you to thank for that!

Phil- I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you.

Keely- Yes. You can by giving me a big kiss!

Phil- Can do. (He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever had)

Keely- Wow!

Phil- Yea. (He said while laughing)

Once the day was over with Keely headed to work so Courtney got a lift from Phil. When Keely got home she found Phil asleep in her bed. So she went up and climbed in and fell asleep in his arms. Next morning...

Keely- Hey. How was your sleep.

Phil- Great. Yours?

Keely- Great. Uh we have school today. And we're late. (Keely started to panic while jumping out of bed)

Phil- Keel lets skip today. And do something.

Keely- Cool. Let me get dressed.

Phil- Ok. Love ya.

Keely- Love ya too.

**This is the end of my chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoyed. : - )**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

**Here is chapter 14 for ya guys : - )**

Phil and Keely have spent the whole day together. Now let go to 3 months to their wedding day.

Keely and Phil's wedding day: Keely was in her beautiful white dress and walking down the isle.

Preacher- Do you Keely Teslow take Phil Diffy to be your lawfly wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health until death do you part?

Keely- I do.

Preacher- Do you Phil Diffy take Keely Teslow to be your lawfly wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health until death do you part?

Phil- I do.

Preacher- Then with the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Phil and Keely lean in and give a very passionate kiss and then everyone stands up and claps and screams _woo hoo_!

Of course they shared their first dance as husband and wife and of course Keely cut the first piece of the wedding cake and held it in her hand as she took a little piece off with her other fingers and placed the small piece into Phil's mouth.

They had the best wedding ever. They had already bought their house and set everything up including the baby's room. So since their gorgeous dream house was done they decided to have their honeymoon there.

Keely was showing but just a little bit.Once they got home things were different, They were about to start their lives together. Phil and Keely were kissing while making their way for the bedroom!

Phil- I love you. (He said while sitting her on the bed)

Keely- I-love-you-too. (She got out between kisses)

Phil- (Took off Keely's bra)

Keely- (Took off Phil's shirt)

Phil- (Took off Keely's shirt)

Keely- (Took off Phil's pants and along came his boxers too!)

Phil- (Took Keely's pants off and then her black thong with red laces!)

Next thing you knew Keely was moaning from desire and so was Phil.

After the long hours of sex they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

**Well there was a sex chapter for you guys. And this time Keely didn't hold back! I hope you guys enjoyed : - )**


	17. Authors Note 3

Author's Note 

**Hey guys I am writing you this note to tell you that I will be writing 1 or 2 more chapters.**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

**Here is the last chapter for you guys. But don't worry I will be writing more stories and they will be PHEELY! Hope you guys enjoy : - )**

Keely is 9 months pregnant exactly and the baby is on its way. Keely is in the hospital room screaming from the horrifying pain while Phil is trying to be there for her.

Keely- AAAAAH HHHHH (Keely screams and hoofs while in pain)

Phil- Come on Keel, You can do it just push.

Keely- I AM PUSHING DAMN IT SO GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK.

Phil- Ok. Just breathe. And Keel?

Keely- WHAT.

Phil- You're breaking my hand.

Keely- WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT ME PREGNANT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION NOW WOULD WE?

Phil- No. So my guess is you aren't going to let go.

Keely- RIGHT.

Doctor- Come on Keely. The baby is ready. PUSH, PUSH, PUUUSH.

Keely- I AM PUSHING NOW UNLESS YOU WANT FOOT UP YOUR ASS SHUT UP.

Doctor- Ok one last push. Come on you can do it.

Phil- Come on babe.

Keely- AAAH UHHHH EEEEHHHHHH.

Baby- WAAAAH WAAAAH.

Doctor- Congratulations you have a happy, healthy, beautiful baby girl. (He said while handing the baby to Keely)

Phil- You did it. (He said while kissing her forhead)

Keely- No we did it. (She said while taking the baby from the doctor) I love you Phil.

Phil- I love you too and Savaanah. (He said while giving Savaanah a kiss on her head)

The End.

**I hope you guys liked this last chapter. I think it was beautiful but of course because I made it: - )**


	19. Authors Note 4

Authors Note 

**I just wanted to let all you guys know that, this story isn't called "How Could Someone Who Said They Loved Me And Still" it's called "How Could Someone Who Said They Loved Me And Still Do Hurt Me So Bad" just thought I'd let ya'll know that ;-)**


End file.
